


Slice of Life

by Fjeril



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I swear it's just fluff, M/M, No spoiler in sight cap'tain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a ritual that they had. A moment just for them, when preparing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a sad fanart and decided I had to write fluff. Fjeril logic.

It was a ritual that they had. A moment just for them, when preparing. Yuki sat on the sofa, and, standing behind it, Momo slipped his hands through his hair. For half an hour, he would just slip his hands in Yuki's hairs, caressing it, massaging his scalp, playing with it, braiding it for fun. Momo loved playing with Yuki's hair, and Yuki loved when Momo played with his hair. It was a time when they were quiet, only speaking in a low voice if they had to speak - but usually, they were just silent, feeling comfortable together. It was a time that didn't really need words.

"Say," Yuki still said. "I've been thinking about cutting them.

The sudden declaration surprised Momo, who didn't really know what to answer to that. He loved Yuki's long hair, and wouldn't that deprive them from these little session?

"Why would you do such a thing? Don't you like them?" he asked, ending the thin braid he had made with a part of his partner's hair.

"Of course I like them. And of course I like it when you play with them. But... I don't know. I want it to be like a kind of renewal.

\- A renewal?"

The black-haired singer was surprised. What kind of renewal was Yuki talking about?

"For us. For our five years. For this new Re:vale in which I won't spend ninety-nine percent of my days on the phone, and you won't have to worry about your presence in the band. To overcome our past of sadness and anxiety, and for it to just be our Re:vale. The one with you, and me, forever. What do you think about it?"

Smiling, the younger one leaned over the sofa, placed his hands on Yuki's cheeks, and looked at him.

"You don't need to cut your hair for that. The past is already far away."

Pecking Yuki's lips, he added:

"But, if you want to cut them anyway, I'm sure you'll look awesome."


End file.
